


[Translation] 昨天，在楼梯上 Yesterday, upon the stair

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [2]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Ghost!Rust, Halloween Challenge, ghost au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 被玛姬踢出门后，马蒂租了一间公寓，却发现他不是一个人。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yesterday, upon the stair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544881) by [Dienda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda). 



昨天，在楼梯上 Yesterday, upon the stair

by Dienda

 

 

第一天晚上，马蒂拉着他的行李箱进了新公寓的门。瞪着空荡荡的白色房间，他用便宜的威士忌把自己灌得烂醉。

他没注意到这地方有什么不对。

 

*

他买了些家具：沙发、电视、一张不错的床。它们为这房间单调的白色墙面、地板和百叶窗增添了些色彩。

*

起初，马蒂以为那是他想像出来的。他已经关掉的灯自动亮了。奇怪的声音。有什么在房子里移动。他恨这个地方——就像他搞砸的婚姻的具象化证明——他认为自己的脑子编造出了这一切，来找出回旅馆的理由。

*

之后就是那烟味。不管白天黑夜，窗子开着还是关着；找不到气味的来源，但仍然挥之不去。

*

前面的壁橱里有一箱子书，和两把难看的躺椅。也许是前一个租客留下的。有些时候马蒂晚上回到家，发现它们在起居室当中。

他想叫房东来，但觉得那会让他像个傻瓜。

*

一个星期二早晨，马蒂看到了那个人。他下楼来打开咖啡机，发现一个男人站在墙跟前，盯着墙看。他前一天晚上锁了门，但他猜想这个瘾君子——从他呆呆盯着墙的表情来判断——在迷幻状态下设法进了房子。

“嘿，混蛋，”他喊着，想小心地上前去抓住他。

那个人转过身，消失在空气中。

*

马蒂把几件衣服塞进行李包，回到了旅馆。他想离开公寓，解除该死的合同，但在逃跑之前，他要挖出更多真相，让自己安心。

*

“拉斯汀▪斯宾塞▪科尔，”马蒂边说边走进公寓。他花了两天时间到处调查，打了许多电话，终于弄清了那鬼魂的身份。档案中的照片就是他那天早晨看见的那张茫然的脸。“34岁。来自德克萨斯。警察。死于吸毒过量。”

那个人在起居室中间出现了，眼睛大睁着，像一只被逮住的动物。

马蒂的心沉了下去，但他继续说下去。

“档案被封了，但你被调到了州警局。应该来局里报到，在——”他找着在局里翻拍下来的报告中的日期。“一九九四年十月。”他对报告皱着眉头。那正是他的老搭档退休的时间。奎萨达曾告诉他会调来一个新人，但那人从没出现。马蒂还是一个人工作，谁有需要他都会帮忙。“你可能本该是我的搭档。”

当他抬起头，鬼魂已经消失了。

*

第二天，正当他准备睡觉时，在浴室的镜子里看到了那个鬼魂。

“这么说你到底是叫‘拉斯特’还是‘斯彭斯’？①”

那人走出了房间，消失了。

马蒂认为他更适合“拉斯特”这个名字。

*

之后，拉斯特出现得更频繁了。在马蒂准备去上班的时候，他带着那种木雕泥塑似的表情在房子里走来走去，或是长时间盯着墙壁发呆。

马蒂有时候和他说话，告诉他自己一天过得如何，或是责备他把东西到处乱搬，情况却没有任何改变。

*

马蒂开始觉得和一个鬼魂同住就像养了只猫——一只特别冷淡的猫。只不过不用操心食物和清理猫砂盆。这倒是个优点。

*

“那么，死亡就是穿着内衣，歪着看哲学书？”一个星期五的晚上，马蒂剪完草坪回到屋里，一边想着这事。他打开冰箱，拿出一瓶啤酒。

拉斯特正蜷缩在沙发上，拿着一本从壁橱里的箱子里拿来的书。

“嗯，不像活着的时候，总有让人兴奋的事。”一个德州口音的声音低低地响起，懒洋洋的，拖长着调子。

“我的个老天爷！”啤酒掉在厨房地板上摔碎了。“你会说话？”

“我当然会说话。”拉斯特面无表情地说，像只无动于衷的猫。

“混蛋，如果你会说话，为什么过去两个月都他妈的跟我打哑谜？”

“我怕你会吓掉魂。”鬼魂说，锐利地看了马蒂一眼。

“你可以这么说让我安心嘛：‘嗨，我是拉斯特，你私人独享的鬼魂，可能在你租约里写着的。"”

“没错，就在设备条款里。”

“机灵鬼。”

*

“你会穿墙吗？”

“会。”

“那让我看看。”

*

马蒂停住了，手放在门把手上。他要出去把女儿们接过来。每过一个周末，他想赢回玛姬的希望就越来越小。

“嘿，”他喊了一声。马蒂没看到拉斯特，但能感觉到他在这儿。“过一阵我要把女儿们带来，她们要在这里过一晚上。”她们是第一次来这间公寓。“我不知道，你能不能把那些该死的装神弄鬼降到最低限度？她们还小，我不想把她们吓坏了。她们看的鬼马小精灵还不够应付这个。”

他觉得自己很浑，毕竟这也是拉斯特的房子。他没听到回答，就出门上路了，只希望别出问题。

当他和女孩们一起回来的时候，似乎一切正常。他们晚饭订了披萨，然后看卡通片，直到十点钟。马蒂把她们安置在自己床上，盖好被子，把屋里的灯开着。他下楼去躺在沙发上，努力不让自己睡着。

拉斯特完全不见踪影。

*

“等等，你死了以后从哪找的该死的烟？”

*

“嘿，马蒂。”

“我靠！真的，拉斯特，我还指望你进屋前会拖着根该死的链子哗哗响呢。不然要我教你敲门？”

*

六月的最后一个星期，马蒂收到了离婚文件。他觉得当头挨了一棒，摇摇欲坠，但并不真的感到意外。玛姬拒绝接受任何道歉，在这几个月里，她把他越推越远。但是，他仍旧抱着希望。

回到家，马蒂把信封扔在厨房台子上，直接从水槽上方拿了一瓶苏格兰威士忌，拿着杯子就倒在了沙发上。

楼梯上传来些响声。拉斯特站在最末一级台阶上，像只警觉的小狗似的盯着马蒂。

马蒂长叹一声，拍拍身边的垫子。“嘿伙计，我想今晚我真的需要人陪。”

*

星期天早晨，马蒂带女孩们去书店时一时兴起买了一本书：《坎特维尔的幽灵》②。他模糊地记得在学校的时候读过。他把书留在拉斯特那把难看的躺椅上，然后去睡觉了。

第二天晚上当他下班回家时，拉斯特坐在厨房的一个凳子上，边抽烟边看书。

“你喜欢这书？” 

“死亡一定很美。躺在柔软的棕色泥土下，草丛在头上摇曳，倾听寂静的声音。没有昨日，也没有明天。忘记时间，忘记生命，寻得宁静。” 他嗤之以鼻。“扯淡。”

“至少我很高兴你没在地毯上泼满血，我这没有颜料，你大概能用上热番茄酱。”

“这鬼是个傻瓜。”

“是啊，感谢上帝我们有个聪明的虚无主义灵魂。”

*

“你知道，拉斯特，”一天早晨马蒂咕哝着走进厨房，开始准备早餐。“既然你能移动东西什么的，如果你能偶尔开下咖啡机，我会很感激的。”

他听见冰箱边有人哼了一声。

“只是个建议。”

两天后的早晨当他醒来时闻到了新泡咖啡的味道。

*

马蒂醒来时感到有些冷，不是因为窗外冬日的绵绵细雨。拉斯特坐在他的床脚下，望着阴暗的夜空。

“嘿，出了什么事？”马蒂立刻警觉起来，想听听有什么不对。

拉斯特摇摇头。他看起来有些奇怪，比平时更加灰暗和虚幻。

马蒂坐起来。“你还好吗，拉斯特？”鬼魂没有回答，只是在云层中寻找着星星。“你想谈谈吗？”

“我曾有个小女儿，马蒂，”过了很长一段时间，拉斯特才开口。“她在骑三轮车时——多年以前了。那时她两岁。今天是她的生日。”他的声音低沉平板，好像在背诵写在窗玻璃上的字。

“你想让我做什么吗？给她送些花或什么的？”拉斯特摇摇头。马蒂大着胆子问他在想的事。“她是不是一个——”

“她不在这儿。在她应在的地方。我能感觉到。她走了，是件好事。”拉斯特的声音发抖，停了下来。

他们从没接触过，拉斯特总是保持距离，但马蒂靠近去，伸手握住他的肩膀。那好像用一只眼睛看东西，而另一只眼睛闭着，看见了又没有看见。拉斯特的皮肤既不暖也不凉，马蒂能感到他皮肤下肩骨的锐利轮廓，虽然他的手里好像握着空气。

“我很遗憾，兄弟。”

一直到雨停，他们都呆在一起。

*

“问问那个父亲上个月抢劫的事。”陌生的笔迹写在他正在办的案子卷宗的边沿上。马蒂有种古怪的确信，那是拉斯特写的。

他们要审问那个人，因此马蒂决定试一下。那家伙不到半小时就招了。

*

那快成个惯例了。马蒂打开文件夹，就会发现在页边上和纸的背面有信笔涂写的笔记和图画。“车在哪里”，“那个女朋友在撒谎”，“无辜只是人类编造出来占领道德高地的谎言”。

“他没有杀她，但肯定杀了别的人。好好调查”是最新一则留言，写在案卷边贴的一张便签纸上。

“你根据什么作出这个指控？”马蒂问。拉斯特没有回答，只是盯着他，好像马蒂是个该死的白痴。“我不能就这么走进队长的办公室，告诉他我们要调查这个人，只因为我的鬼魂搭档觉得他不干净。你怎么知道他以前杀过人？你能连上鬼魂网还是怎么的？”

“没错，”拉斯特面无表情。“我每个星期都收到实时通讯。这个月尖叫排名前五，食尸鬼世界来了新面孔。——证据都在他该死的口供里，伙计。这家伙有问题。你该在审讯室里问正确的问题，马蒂。”

“对，机灵鬼。记得吗，如果你不是个傻瓜，我们已经亲自把这事搞定了。”

“你以为我不知道？”

*

那之后，拉斯特真的在地板上留了一滩热番茄酱。

*

“那么，你能让墙壁流血吗？”

“不行。”

“没劲。”

“我操，你倒是试试。”

*

“嘿，马蒂。”

“怎么了？”马蒂腾地坐起来，还没睡醒。拉斯特坐在床上，俯身向着他。“怎么回事，我们遭贼了？”

拉斯特把他推回床上。“只想看看你是不是醒着。相信我，如果有人蠢到敢闯进房子，我保证会给他上全套‘鬼哭神嚎’大餐③。”

“你看过‘鬼哭神嚎’了？”

“你知道吗——算了，继续睡吧。”他站起来。

“你已经把我吵醒了，呆子，说吧。”

拉斯特像只发怒的猫似的吐了口气。“没什么。”

马蒂对他眯起眼睛。“睡不着？见鬼，你睡过觉吗？”

“有时候。别问我怎么做的。”

“到这儿来。”马蒂拉开被子。拉斯特吃惊地看了他一眼，好像一个机器人接受了一个无法执行的指令。“来啊，我又不会咬人。”

拉斯特钻进被子，躺在他旁边。

“你在的时候，能让人完全看不见吗？”马蒂问，打量着鬼魂在被子下面的轮廓。

拉斯特一眨眼工夫就不见了，被子还留着他的形状，而里面空空如也。

“靠，有点吓人，”马蒂笑起来。他的伙伴又显形了。“那，要我给你讲故事吗？”

“马蒂，我听过你讲的睡前故事，太差劲了。”

“你想要抱抱？”

拉斯特恶狠狠地瞪着他。“我想用手伸进你胸口，把你的心捏碎。”

马蒂打了个哈欠。“真是我听过最甜的枕边话，伙计。”

*

“嘿，拉斯特？”

他们在看一个深夜剧，声音开得很小，刚刚能听见那些笑话。

“什么？”

“你觉得我会变成鬼吗？你知道，在我的命到头的时候？一个人是不是需要戏剧性地死掉，或者有个人成就的时候才会变鬼？”

拉斯特哼了一声，思考着。“不，伙计。我不觉得你有足够的自我意识去变鬼。我想你会直接走向终点——柔软的棕色泥土和寂静什么的，那些鬼话。”

马丁沉默了一阵。

“嗯，那我肯定会拉你一起去的。”

 

 

END

 

作者后记：  
标题来自休▪默恩斯（Hugh Mearns）的诗《Antigonish》。  
《坎特维尔的幽灵》当然是奥斯卡▪王尔德的作品。

 

①拉斯特：Rust，意即“锈”。斯彭斯：Spence，（“斯宾塞”的简称）意即“食橱，食品间”。这里马蒂在拿拉斯特的名字开玩笑。  
②《坎特维尔的幽灵》： The Canterville Ghost，奥斯卡▪王尔德的短篇故事。讲述一家人搬进一座老宅，发现有幽灵作祟的故事。  
③《鬼哭神嚎》：The Amityville Horror，1979年恐怖片。

 

（又名“同居蜜友是个鬼” :D）


End file.
